Slip
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Goa Kick-Off Megatron Slipstream walks into the repair bay so the medic to just check on her hands since the armor replacement can be troublesome on such a well used area. Goa looks up to the bay doors, away from a data pad. He's propped up awkwardly on one of the smaller dedicated tables, left leg flayed to the supporting frame; an errant spark or two escapes it as he moves. Goa sets the pad against his chest and tries to shrink into the background. Slipstream looks at you a few moments then takes a table nearby. "Still not fixed that?" she asks, looking for that medic that should be on duty. One burning-red eye flips open when he hears the seeker stop moving. "He went to find someone else, I think. More qualified for heavy welding." Goa turns his head to regard her with a long glare. Slipstream hmms, "I see." she remarks, not glaring at you, just studying you. "Got you pretty good didn't I." Goa mocks a cough. "We even?" Slipstream looks thoughtful a few moments, then a grudging nod. "Yes." Goa clasps his hands over his chest, smirking. "I miss anything last night? Last I remember was you getting all pity-like and dragging me off." Slipstream gives you look, a little sneer curling her lips. "Nothing happened beyond me dragging your unconscious form here for the medics to deal with since I caused the injury." Goa lies back down to stare at the ceiling. "Good to know. But I'm calling you Slippy from now on." He smiles to himself knowingly. Slipstream shoots back, "Fine Gooey." Goa says, "I thought grounder was fine, but if you insist." Goa glances around for any sign of the medic. "Any reason you're here?" Slipstream moves her hands and fingers, "Medic wanted to see if the welding was holding." she explains. Goa pushes down on his helmet. "It held fine earlier." Leaning up, he adds, "So when you want another go?" +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Dexterity Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 5. Slipstream moves off her table, sauntering over to where you are obviously splayed out with no way to escape. She takes advantage of the helmet movement to reach for that little gouge in the helmet. "Anytime you want, Gooey." she murmurs, close to your audio. Goa stiffens his arms reflexively, but resists rolling his face away. "Not now would be a start." Slipstream grins a little sadistically at Goa as he holds her fingers just short of those broken off antennae. "Just a reminder, Gooey, that when you mess with a seeker and her wings.. it's not easily forgiven." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 10. Goa turns his neck to stare the femme in the face, grimacing but ignoring the reverb in his sensors as they're slightly brushed. "Don't worry-- Slippy. My leg will be reminding me for a couple of days. Do you want something?" Slipstream pulls back from Goa now, crossing her arms over her cockpit adorned chest. Fingers on the right hand idly drum against her left forearm. "Pay back is a ***** Goa. You annoyed me to the point of wanting to jam my lance through your optical socket. Now I get to do the same." Goa's jaw gapes in an odd half-grin. "Ha!" His chest heaves comically. "Ha ha. Annoy away. Looks like you could use the practice." He untenses, letting his helmet clatter back against the table. "You've got to start with form. Your eyebrows aren't moving nearly enough -- that really annoys people." He waggles his eyebrow plates to demonstrate. Slipstream's looks at you is rather expressionless for a beat. "Like I need to do that." she huffs, "Besides, Gooey, there's worse ways to annoy. For example..." she moves over to where your leg is and she flicks at the end of a wire. ".. this." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Endurance Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 2. Goa flinches, dragging his leg an inch or two, but is soundless. "That's more antagonization than annoyance. Different an-word." Slipstream smirks a little now, then she moves her hand to the tip of a foot and repeatedly flicks at it. "I can do more an words if you want, Gooey." Goa's chortle ricochets around the bay. "Anull? Analyze?" He partially retracts the boot of his foot under his armor, as typical while skating. "Annotate?" +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 18. Goa pushes his good foot up against the femme's chest and revs it. He pulls it away, looking disappointed at the lack of a black spinout mark. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 2. Slipstream keeps flicking slowly working her way around that foot, "Anger. Annihilate." avoids that foot and eyes it, then flicks your exhaust hard, "Antics." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Endurance Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 16. Goa jumps with a yelp, showering the table with sparks from the severed servo bundles. Hissing through his teeth, he collapses immediately, grasping the sides of the platform hard enough to warp them. "... antics." Goa mutters something about "slagging blind medics" through his clenched jaw. Slipstream smirks as she moves her flicking along that exhaust then up to your knee, softer flicks. "Not here to see are they.. Gooooeeeyy." Goa clatters about on the surface, shaking slightly less over a band of armor meeting the back of his leg. "Could've been more thorough with the receptors. Is there something I'm missing behind the name, or is it just nonsequitur? Is that how it's supposed to be irritating?" Slipstream hmms softly, "Behind my name?" she asks, flicking your thigh on the side then up to the hip. "Or the nickname you just earned?" Goa's thigh is mercifully numb, though perhaps not numb to confusion. He sits up fully, arms propped uncomfortably behind him, to observe the harassment. "Mine." Slipstream is now slowly flicking her way up your side to shoulder, "Gooey?" she asks, a sly little smile, "Oh I don't know.. just seems fitting." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 9. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Dexterity Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 14. Goa grabs Slipstream's wrist with one hand and flicks at her palm with the other. "Really? Do I remind you of grime or something?" Slipstream is grabbed, having to shift close to counter or end up in a position that would take a bit of explaining to do. "Mmm, you are... smarmy.." Goa gives the hand a few more tinny strikes, then let’s go. "Are you taking notes?" +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 7. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 6. Slipstream moves her hand toward your neck a moment, "Maybe." she murmurs with a hint of a smile. Goa tracks the hand with his eyes, unmoving. "How much you want to bet the doctor bailed on me? I was keeping tally on how many questions about the bay decor I could ask before he lost it." Slipstream hmms softly, "Perhaps." she says softly, moving her hand back to her side. "So, how long do you think we'll be.. annoying each other hmm?" Goa gulps invisibly. "I don't know, it could be a while. You got a nickname and all. Don't seem real intent on having your hand looked at, either." Leaning back a bit too cautiously, he misjudges the bulk of his back and collapses to the table. Goa takes the opportunity to feign sleep. Slipstream hmms softly, "Oh I'm intent to have it looked at... I'm on not on duty awhile." she muses. She gives your nose a flick. "Nice try, not buying it." Goa crosses his arms under his neck, while his eyes regain their glow. "Could make yourself useful and get my other scythe. That'd be right annoying." Slipstream hmms? "And where is that hmm?" Goa huffs mutedly. "Stuck in the wall of the mine pit, about halfway up. You should be able to find it if you follow the suspiciously my-back-shaped trail." Slipstream hmms softly, she paces around Goa, idly tapping here or there on his armor plating. "What do I get for getting it back hmm?" Kick-Off comes thumping in, bleeding from several wounds and scarred in several places as he strides in with a medic at his side, who leads the gladiator to a table. Optics flicker, glancing up to Slipstream and Goa before they narrow, before turning away and taking a seat on the table. Goa smirks, then finds himself unable to keep the other corner of his mouth down. "I could use your wings as a jungle gym again--oh, how's it goin'." He extracts an arm to wave tersely, then replaces it. Goa says, "I guess that's where buddy went." Slipstream looks up at the ground pounder that obviously has seen some sort of action. She immediately stops what she is doing to Goa. Though he earns a scathing look from the femme, "Extorhonist." she hisses. Goa looks between the two a few times. He clears out his vocal mechanism with a couple short bursts of air. "I miss something?" he asks, one hand idly examining the temple of his helmet. Kick-Off shoots a look to Goa, shifting uncertainly. He glances to the medic, who shakes his head and the mech remains silent instead, remaining seated as he simply nods to both of them over there, then shakes his head again Slipstream tells Goa, "Respect to the gladiator." she explains, then heads off to find his scythe off in the mine area.. leaving the mechs to.. talk... Goa gleams at the back of the departing flier. Once she's well gone, he twists to the side, balanced on his elbows. His voice booms at the new mech. "So what'd I miss? Bar fight again?" Kick-Off watches Slipstream go as the medic starts to work on him. He glances after Slipstream again curiously, and then back to Goa once more. Then finally he speaks "No. I am a gladiator. I had a fight tonight." Goa rests his chin in his hands, strumming his fingers against his face. "Who won?" "I did. " Kick Off replies, flinching as sparks fly up from his armor as pieces were welded. He did not sound pleased though. Goa rubs his hands together impishly, then rests them on the table in a clasped unit. "Looks like great fun. How's the pay?" Kick-Off looks up again sharply at Goa, his optics flickering red "... I don’t get paid." he states coldly Goa shrugs to himself. "Does anyone around here?" He snorts, disgruntled only a fraction of a second before picking back up. "They take anybody down there?" "What do you mean? " asks the Gladiator, optics glancing away and staring blankly into the distance. His form remained stiff as he waited for a response Goa says, "What I mean is will they let in the scrawny mech with the bum leg." "What mech would that be? " asks Kick Off sharply "And they probably would. He would not last long though. They may kick him out if they realize he is not... entertainment." Goa rolls his eyes around the room. "Oh, just somebody I know. You're pretty talkative for being all dinged up halfway to the pit." "It happens rather frequently. I've been worse off." replies Kick Off "Signing up friends for the pits is illegal however." Goa says, "What about enemies?" Kick-Off says, "That depends on the Courts what their fate will be." Kick off shifted, starting to become agitated by this talk "Although they do take 'suggestions'" Kick-Off says, "Unless you mean enemies within the Faction. Then no, you cannot. You must be more subtle for that." Goa drags himself forward, enthused by the squirming. "And how'bout yourself?" Kick-Off turns to stare at Goa a long uncomfortable moment "... What about me? " he asks sharply Goa stares straight back. He flutters the light in his optics innocently. "Any reason you fight?" Kick off stared at Goa emotionlessly. Then he states "Because it’s better than torture." Slipstream walks in through the medical bay door with Goa's missing scythe in her hand. She looks a little dinged up for her trouble getting the thing too. She stops then side steps and leans against the wall near the door, listening to you two until someone notices her. She grasps the scythe near the blade and tests how sharp it is with a finger. There's a wince, but not a word as she cuts herself. A quick flick of her wrist and movement of her arm sends the blade away, her hand traveling along the handle. A firm grip at the end, she experimentally swipes it around, wrist rolling. Goa pauses, beginning to nod slowly as the details form themselves. "I'm guessing the volunteers go down the fastest." His voice is softer, now lacking the interrogative edge. "Not Always. There are a few who do very well, although they are typically recruited into the Military." remarks Kick Off, optics glancing towards the door. Slipstream shifts the grip just enough that it slides down about half way before she regrips it, wrist still rolling around that sends the scythe spinning in a x pattern in front of her. Then a sudden jerk stop, slapping the lower portion of it against her arm. She hmms softly. Kick-Off falls silent as well, looking towards Slipstream. HIs optics scan up and down the weapon, judging its' quality quietly to himself +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 3. Goa hears a familiar ringing and follows Kick-Off's gaze. He spies patiently. Slipstream smiles a little, "Found it." she declares as she spots the two of them looking at her. "indeed you have. Is that standard issue? " asks Kick Off Goa leans up. "Looks like. You going to give it back, or am I going to have to bother you for it?" He smiles, turning his attention back to Kick. "Not really. I consider it a ... gift from my crew." Slipstream strolls over to Goa, with a sudden explosiveness she drives the tip of the blade betwixt his legs, "Next time, I aim higher.. Goooeeeyyy." she hisses with a flash of the optics and that sadistic little smirk upon her lips. She releases the weapon and turns toward Kick-Off, "He annoying you?" Goa flicks his shoulder's extant blade out with an audible slicing of air, perhaps to demonstrate, but probably to show off. Kick Off watches, nonplussed as he shakes his head "Not anymore." he states "He is a little dangerously nosey however... with all due respect sir." he notes then to Goa quickly Goa goes stiff, unwilling to move. "... is the blade pointed down?" Slipstream hms softly, then to Goa, "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have by now." she murmurs. Goa eyes her, then fumbles about, rolling to his back to retrieve the weapon. He addresses Kick-Off upside down. "No need, compliment accepted. Not sure I'm much of a sir around here." Goa eyes back at Slipstream and speaks in a more hushed tone. "Don't want to hurt me? Should I be concerned?" Kick-Off smirks a little under his mask, though it hardly showed "All soldiers and non gladiators are sir to me." he states, spitting almost. Slipstream paces around the table where the medic is fixing the Gladiator. "And what am I.. considering my gender and low rank?" she inquires of Kick-Off curiously. Goa says, "From your looks, I'd say I'm a non soldier to you. Save it for later." "Ma'am." replies Kick-Off immediately "Even though you are a low rank, you are still above a Gladiator. And the same for you... sir." Goa squints. "Don't make me fix that whole non-gladiator thing." Slipstream hmms softly, stopping between the two mechs as she pays more attention to Kick-Off now. "Am I? I was hardly aware that a gladiator didn't get the respect they obviously deserve. But then, I am new to the ranks." "There are two kinds of Gladiator, ma'am. The willing ones who sign up - they are exempt from that rule. And then there are... ones like me. We are always the lowest. We may have some respect in the Gladiator circles themselves, but outside of that, we are nothing." explains the former Autobot. Goa listens in on the conversation, idly stretching and unstretching his functional leg to look busy. Slipstream looks him over more studiously now, an assessing gaze. "Be as that may, gladiator, I will not be included in such glaring stupidity. A warrior is a warrior, whether or not he signed up willingly to the gladiator role. You still battle, you obviously win since you still function. That, in my estimation, is something worthy of respect." "Fights are not always to the death, ma'am. We're an investment which are not always so carelessly thrown away." notes Kick off "I have my orders. I must follow them, ma'am." Kick-Off says, "IF you... find it offensive, you may contact the Grease Pit."" Slipstream nods a little to the gladiator, "I may just do that. And what is the gladiators name so I may address him by his appropriate designation?" Goa reaches out to gently tap the seeker's hip. "Can you move a little, mister wall? I've got some points to make back here." "I am called Kick-Off." responds Kick Off simply, the medic closing up the panel. He looked much better now, though still dinged up. He then blinks and looks at Goa, confused. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Dexterity Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 13. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 2. Slipstream goes to slap at that hand and misses. Hissing, "I swear Gooey I will jam my fingers into something very vulnerable and find a way to get in there and rip it out!" +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 18. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Presence Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 13. Kick-Off snickers. He couldn’t help it. Goa chuckles and lets his arm hand in midair. Opting to talk through the tall, triangular obstacle, he says, "Sir... Kick? You're not dead, and I'm not dead -- as Decepticons, we're on the same page." He gives the staffing medic a long, considerate stare. "Cube's on me next time you're at the Tina." "Kick-Off. I am not a sir." he turns to stare at Goa. "... I am also not a Decepticon." he states, voice tense, raised and bitterly cold. Goa smiles. "I gathered that," he says, now observing Slip instead. His voice diminishes to a soft rumble. "I don't care." Kick-Off asks "About which?" Goa says, "Either." He folds and unfolds his returned blade, checking the joint. Kick-Off nods slowly "I see. Sadly, I do care, and I prefer avoiding... socializing with Decepticons." he states simply. Goa says, "Can't say I blame you. I owe you for distracting Slippy here at any rate." He snaps it shut and returns it to his shoulder, satisfied. "Anything you do enjoy? They let you out of 'hex much?" "... You are welcome I guess." notes Kick Off, starting to relax "I enjoy being alone. And sometimes, if I have a fight in another city to attend." Slipstream finally moves out of Goa's way, she looks at Goa. "Not a Decepticon?" she asks. Slipstream asks KO that Goa signals to the medic bot, pointing to his leg impatiently. "Only a few hours in the open air here, eh!" He places a finger to his chin. "Pretty talkative for a loner, too." He tries to stare a hole in Kick-Off's head. Kick-Off shakes his head "No." he states "Though I wear their brand and serve them, I am not." he confirms Slipstream steps close to Kick-Off and murmurs, "Then what are you, Kick-Off." Kick-Off tenses, glancing to Slipstream as she moves closer to him. He goes utterly still. The medic had gone to check up on Goa, even if he was a Gladiator medic, he did do the work "... I am a Gladiator." he finally states. Slipstream hovers close to Kick-Off's face, looking him in the optics. She hmms, then steps back. "A gladiator in a Decepticon medical bay that doesn't wish to talk with them or associate with them... I find that curious.. and ironic." Goa busies himself arguing with the stoic worker even as they begin to reconnect the trusses of his thigh. "How much'd your friend pay you to come in here, huh?!" Kick-Off stares back at Slipstreams, face, then states "I was brought here for repairs. I talk because I was asked questions." Then he blinks, looking at Goa in confusion again Goa just lies back with a hiss of exasperation, angrily strumming his fingers against his chest. Slipstream turns to sneer at Goa, "Shut your mouth before I decide to shut it for you." she hisses, then looking back at Kick-Off she murmurs. "You don't like Decepticons, do you?" Goa sneaks a rude hand gesture in behind the seeker's wide back. Kick-Off smiles under the helmet at Goa's gesture, and looks to Slipstream again "They made me this. Why should I? " he asks her simply with a shrug. Slipstream steps close, right up in his personal space, placing her hands on either side of him. "And if one of them may have respect for your obvious skills in the arena.. then what... still hating?" "I would yes. For what they are. However, I have learned not to act on that hate, and I would treat them civilly or as I must." replies Kick-Off, remaining utterly still on the table. He leans back a moment, now locked on her face, optics narrowed. Slipstream hmms softly, smiling a hint at him, "Sorry to hear that." she murmurs. Then steps back, "Truly a pity." she states then she turns toward Goa and slaps at his foot. "Don't think I don't know what you were doing behind my back grounder... mechs.. all the same..." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 4. Goa brings both his feet away, repaired at last. "You got a thing for the ground bound or somethin'?" Kick-Off shakes his head a little bit, relaxing as Slipstream backs off. He continues to watch the two interact. Slipstream glares at Goa, gives him a rude gesture of her own. "Figure it out for yourself, Gooey." Goa collects his legs and deposits them at the far edge of the table, standing up slowly. "I already figured. Just making sure." His dialogue veers to a stop as he finally spies a good look at the repairs on his heel assembly. "... wonder if I can get this done over in gold..." "Why would you? Gold is soft and easily damaged and melted." Remarks Kick Off as he breaks his silence, glad that the topic had changed. Goa opts to skate a few laps around the repair bay, uneager to put weight on his fresh leg. "No, electroplating. No real reason. Might add 'corrosion-resistant' to your list." Goa 'accidentally' bumps into the long edge of Slipstream's wing as he passes by. Slipstream grimaces and bites her lip. Then she has that lariat in her hand, loop made so quickly you don't see it happen, then out it snakes... +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and BOTCHES! And the rope somehow ends up around a very surprised kick Off, who stares at Slipstream in confusion. Goa watches a loop of cable lazily drift over his head, bound across the repair bay, with some degree of unvoiced confusion. Slipstream frowns, a flick of the wrist is all it takes to remove the loop before Kick Off notices the subtle drain of energon off of him. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 17. +Roll: Kick-Off rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 16. Kick-Off does not notice, he was too shocked still as he shrugs a shoulder to help it out. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 6. Goa tries to slip low along the ground and snag the other wing while he's up ... Slipstream turns out of the way, trying to kick at his fool head for his trouble! +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Dexterity Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 14. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 11! The total roll was 3. Goa skids below the kick, grinding on his hands and wheels, and transforms to bolt for the far end of the structure. Goa's scythes roll over to his chest as he folds into his vehicle mode. Goa transforms from robot to armored car Mode. Kick-Off watches the two, somewhat amused, with no intention of interfering Slipstream now has her lance in hand and moves to block the door. "@!##1561#!$! FRAGGER!" she cusses loudly. Goa veers to the side and drifts sideways toward the door, belching a jet of flame from his exhaust and accompanying vents that rockets him into a new course at the last moment. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Power Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 11. Kick-Off continues to watch, enjoying this immensely, grinning behind his mask Slipstream growls softly, "You EVER do that again without my permission, grounder, and not only will I stab this lance into your optical orbit, I'll ram it down your throat, then through your codpiece, and when you beg for mercy I will shove it in your miserable spark. AM I CLEAR?" Goa unfurls from his vehicle mode and stands up. Goa transforms from armored car to robot Mode. Goa peeks over from behind a distant platform for repairing larger transformers. "Huh?" Slipstream is practically trembling in anger, "YOU HEARD ME." she growls. Goa stands up, resting his elbows on the edge of the platform. "Is the entire thing like that, or only the edges?" Kick-Off looks at Goa, finally speaking "I suggest you say 'Yes ma'am' and not do that again." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 10. Slipstream screams and throws that lance at him with all the force she has! +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 14. Goa falls flat against the table as the lance scantly whizzes over where his head was. Attempts to grab it are fruitless -- it's stuck in the wall behind him before his hands can so much as close. Before lifting his head he glances side to side for any other airborne weapons -- "No really, I'm curious." He smiles briefly at Kick Off once he unflattens himself from the table. Kick-Off face palms "... you would never make it as a Gladiator." Goa puts his hands on his hips in feigned offense. "Oh, why so?" Slipstream says such a stream of obscenity you wonder where she learned it from... there's a nearly palpable heat from the femme now as she stomps over to get her lance out of the wall. Goa takes a perch and watches her blitz by, beaming all the while. "Is now good?" Kick-Off whistles softly and moves BEHIND his own table +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Strength Stat and succeeds by 4! The total roll was 8. Slipstream pulls it free with a mighty HEAVE. Still cussing in a very unladylike fashion. Sounds like she is calling into question Goa's 'parentage' or at least something along the lines of being a bas****. Goa throws a quick glance to Kick's seat, and doesn't notice him. "Smart 'bot," he mutters to himself. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Intelligence Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 16. +Roll Slipstream rolls against her Presence Stat and fails by 10! The total roll was 19. Kick-Off remains hidden and shakes his head again. Slipstream turns to glower at Goa and moves over toward, lasso in one hand, they lance in the other. "RUN." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 5. Goa scuttles backwards and takes a few steps back on the raised platform, eyes on the lasso. Twin scythes whirl out from his back. "You bringing the big guns this time?" Slipstream smirks slowly, "Oh.. you want.. guns?" she asks slowly, stalking him. Goa keeps stepping back, bringing one blade to his side-outstretched hand. The tires at his ankles naturally incline him to bounce back and forth, zig-zagging away. He only snorts in response to the dialogue. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Terrify Software and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! You say, "I don't need to have a gun to deal with /you/.. you seeker wing touching grounder." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 18. The door hisses open, a rather elaborately decorated Seeker stepping in "Ten-HUT! Emperor on the floor!" he announces, others who had been watching snapping to attention and scrambling to places as Megatron steps in, optics focusing instantly on the two combatants. Goa doesn't notice the edge of the platform between the towering machine in front of him and commotion behind him, and falls square onto his back, blade outstretched upward -- shaking incorrigibly. Slipstream snaps to attention quickly, lance slapping against her armor and side. Lariat held in the other hand. Megatron glares at Slipstream, his optics bright red. And then he turns wordlessly, marching towards Goa as a hand reaches down to grasp the mech by the neck, firmly... Combat: Megatron does a Generic Combat Roll on Goa and FAILS! Slipstream doesn't dare move, just stands there at attention, waiting to be addressed. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 18. Goa's jaw and weapon drop (the latter with a resounding clank) as he recognizes the Emperor approach... more so when he recognizes the hostile intention. With nothing to push off of, and no other ability to right himself, he transforms to slide a hair out of the way. Goa's scythes roll over to his chest as he folds into his vehicle mode. Goa transforms from robot to armored car Mode. The car rocks in place on its round hull, no more inclined to move than before. Megatron pauses at this, his optics narrowing just a little bit "AT attention, Soldier!" he barks at Goa "And Transform, I want to see your faceplate when I am considering annihilating you both for fighting! and in the MEDICAL WARD no less!" +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 7. Slipstream is smart enough to keep her mouth shut, so remains at attention, silent and unmoving. Not even an expression on her face. Goa blasts flame from the rear again, tilting himself nose-over-stern so he can stand up. He practically transforms into the salute. "Sir!" Goa unfurls from his vehicle mode and stands up. Goa transforms from armored car to robot Mode. "That is better." Megatron states, reaching down to pick up Goas' weapon, and hand it to Seeker McFancypants, then moves to take Slipstreams' lance as well. "I wish an explanation. And we will start with you." he points to Slipstream. Slipstream releases the lance without a fight or argument, "Sir. The grounder purposefully and wantonly has gripped this seekers' wings more than once." she looks him right in the optics, "Without my permission, sir. I don't believe I have to tell you why I acted accordingly, sir." Goa snaps his arm to his side and doesn't so much as blink. Those red optics do not seem to get any dimmer as they brighten more. He turns to stare at Goa "... And your explanation?" Slipstream stands quietly... waiting... +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and BOTCHES! Goa averts his eyes, clearly shaking in his armor. "Was harassed by the seeker during repairs, sir." +Roll: Megatron rolls against his Terrify Software and succeeds by 45! The total roll was 15. Slipstream frowns a little. Megatron asks "What sort of harassment? What would I see when I request the security footage? " he puts his noncannon arm on his hip, other arm still hanging downwards. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Courage Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 5. Slipstream speaks up, "I only did so to make a point, sir. He had annoyed and harassed me after messing with my wings and acting like he had no clue the affect such touching would have upon a seeker." a pause, "All I really did was flick him repeatedly and grab his exhaust once." Goa is occupied nearly digging holes in the armor of his sides to keep his arms from shaking so apparently. "I see. " Megatron peers back at Goa "And have you an explanation for THAT?" +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 15. -OOC- Slipstream says, "scared stupid... classic" Goa shakes his head from side to side slowly. "H'- ... No. No, sir. I was ... believe I was threatened by this one and an accomplice before the harassment begun. I can't remember, to be frank. ... Sir." "No? And yet you acted on this nonmemory? " asks Megatron skeptically. Slipstream frowns a bit at Goa, but remains silent until Megatron wants to question her. Goa sneaks a glance at the towering mech's face, no less frightened by the eyes upon him. "Yes, sir. She may be able to recount in more detail." It takes him an awkward moment to remember to stammer out a finalizing "Sir." You say, "IF you are referring to the conversation Rogue and I were having with you Goa, there was no threat made by me. Rogue implied she could transfer energy just as easily as she could gather it. This too was not a threat, she just wished to show you that it could be done. Then you had to grab my wings while hiding from her.. like a coward. I even offered to have her demonstrate on me, all the while having to put up with you groping my wings." Megatron glowers at Goa. And then he looks at Slipstream as he listens. "I see. " he states, falling silent now as he muses over what to do with both of them that doesn’t involve welding them together. Goa would typically be debating an apologetic or antagonizing response to Slipstream about now if terror hadn't welded him to the spot. "Both of your's behavior was appalling. Therefore you are all fined one energon ration's worth of credits and will be restricted to the Barracks floor for a week. " begins Megatron. "Additionally, Cowardice is not part of a Decepticon Warriors’ life. Goa you will return to the academy for a 'refresher' course, and I will instruct you MYSELF afterwards to ensure that you understand how a Decepticon acts. I will put you under Bludgeon's command. He will ensure you are formed into a proper Decepticon warrior." Slipstream nods in understanding, "Yes sir." Goa bows cautiously. "Understood." Megatron nods "And if I hear of something like this again, you will both be smelted down." he notes, his cannon arm lifts a little "Therefore, I advise you both to avoid each other unless duty calls." Slipstream isn't sure how to take this.. confined to the barracks but yet having to avoid Goa.. how is /that/ going to happen. "Will do my best sir." she offers. Goa stands back to attention and offers a salute in response. A challenge! Megatron nods as he gestures to Seeker McFancypants "He will hold onto your weapons until the end of your confinement. From now on if you have a dispute, do it through PROPER channels.": Slipstream nods, "Yes sir." giving the seeker her lariat, her rifle. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 5. Goa slides the second blade from his shoulder with a click, as well as the grenade launcher from his back, and hands them away freely. The seeker takes them all, and Megatron nods "Dismissed." he states to both. Slipstream nods and moves out toward the barracks, since that will be her home.. Goa's too, for the week.. ---- Slipstream gets something to drink, then goes to curl up on one of the many resting berths. Goa just tries to slink below eyeshot and beeline straight for rest. Slipstream isn't even looking at you, facing toward the wall, knees drawn against herself. Sipping on her energon. Goa's completely unmoved by this -- more likely unaware, curled up toward a corner. Trying to rest off the repairs, not to mention very much not feeling like himself after that encounter. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs